Main House
The Progenitors Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson, Gods of Dungeons & Dragons and Creators of Gods * (Gary on the left, Dave on the right) * Overdeities * Symbol: A D20. * Alignment: Chaotic Good and Lawful Good, respectively * Portfolio: Dungeons & Dragons, Fun, Dragons, Divinity. * Domains: Craft, Scalykind. * Gygax's mortal shell was cast off March 4, 2008 and Arneson's on April 7, 2009. The sacrifice of so many hours of free time skyrocketed them both to Overdeities of Craft. * Originators of the concept of Godhood. * All tabletop gaming gods have them to thank. If it wasn't for them, they wouldn't exist. On the flipside, if it wasn't for them, the Ebon Dragon and the Chaos Gods, among other evil gods, wouldn't have existed either, so it's sort of a mixed bag. * The Random Number God comes to them sometimes for guidance. The Holy Trinity They are the equivalents of the Almighty God in the Pantheon. Dream of the Endless Dream of the Endless, Prince of Stories (Morpheus, The Dream-King, Lord Shaper, Oneiros, Daniel Hall, countless others) * Theme Music: Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics. * Overdeity (The Anthropomorphic Personification of dreams and fiction, to be precise) * Symbol: His tools (A Bag of Sand, a Helm and a Ruby Necklace) * Alignment: Lawful Neutral (although he can go Chaotic Neutral in one of his more...somber moods) * Portfolio: All that isn't real and all which that entails. By the same hand, all that is real and all which that entails. In short, EVERYTHING EVER. * Domains: Creation, Dream, Law, Illusion, Mentalism, Trickery, Opening. * Followers: Anyone who in any way deals with dreams or calls themselves "the sandman" in reference to Dream. His current aspect's grandfather, Hawkman, is one of these; he's very proud of his grandson and goes through the motions to humor him. * The one to whom, ultimately, even gods belong. It is rumored that, in the same way that a coin is never one-sided, He also holds domain over physical reality as well. Makes sense, since pretty much anything created in the real world must have sprung from an idea, and, well, he's pretty much the personification of ideas. He is also the younger brother of Death and arguably defers to her in situations. * It is because of Dream that the Pantheon exists at all; He or some aspect or precursor of Him formed it in the beginning of imagination. Unlike the others in the Main House, Dream very rarely makes a production of getting involved or physically exercising His power. This has lead to many would-be usurpers underestimating Him. * Very nearly every deity has spoken to Dream within hours of ascension into the ranks of godhood. It is believed that He assigns initial positions to new gods, sometimes through a sort of interview, sometimes just through a chat. * Dream is a powerful being with near-limitless power, but he has three critical weaknesses: his relationships will never end well, a certainSummoning Ritual can capture him, and he can be killed outright by spoilers. * Despite his Progenitor status, due to matters far beyond mortal comprehension Dream still owes his position to Gygax and Arneson, as it is they who created the concept of godhood here. Don't think about this too much. ** It is arguable that Gygax and Arneson created the human concept of godhood, and that Dream predates this. Eru Ilúvatar Eru Ilúvatar, God of Creation * Overdeity * Symbol: The Flame Imperishable. * Alignment: Neutral Good * Portfolio: All fantasy tropes and fictional portrayals of God. * Domains: Creation, Fantasy, Spirituality, Wisdom, Life. * Superior: J. R. R. Tolkien. * Followers: The Golden Goddesses. * Allies: Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson, The Lord of Nightmares, Michael Carpenter, The Emperor of Mankind, Primus. * Being the main God of Creation, he is held in reverence by all other Good-aligned deities in fiction. Every time a new universe comes into being, he gives it his own divine spark. However, he rarely intervenes in the conflict between good and evil. * Some have suggested that Eru is actually True Neutral considering that Melkor is a reflection of his thoughts. They have cited the destruction of Númenor as evidence of this, considering that many innocent people have likely died. However, Eru has always claimed to love all of his spiritual children. Even his adopted spiritual ones. And he allows free will, hence the existence of evil. * Many believe Eru created everything. EVERYTHING. Including other Gods in the Pantheon, hence making him the actual big cheese. When asked why he's not ruling the whole show then, most followers of this theory shrug and say "he doesn't want to". * It is suspected that he uses his power to aid Michael Carpenter in his crusade against the GUAE, and this is why Michael tends to show up exactly when he is needed, and to touch him (or in some cases, even get near him) is painful to all evil. * Rumoured to have a long-lost descendant in the form of Kira Yamato. However, Kira himself denies it because of an incident he's trying to forget. Haruhi Suzumiya Haruhi Suzumiya, Goddess of Tropes (The Unstoppable Force, O-Haruhi-sama) * Overdeity * Theme Music: Hare Hare Yukai. * Symbol: SOS Dan Logo. * Alignment: Chaotic Neutral/Chaotic Good * Portfolio: Tropes, Genki Girls, Aliens and Monsters, Psionics, Time Travelers, Mutable Hairstyles, Altering Reality, Abrasive Yet Secretly Kind-Hearted People, Resetting the Status Quo * Domains: Creation, Chaos, Charm, Destruction, Envy, Mentalism, Tyranny. * Followers: Minori Kushieda, Troy Barnes. * Allies: Konata Izumi, Abed Nadir. ** The SOS Brigade: Kyon, Mikuru Asahina, Yuki Nagato, Itsuki Koizumi. * Much like how the Roman pantheon absorbed those around it, if a fictional group believes in a supreme creator, they're probably thinking about Haruhi. * Probably not Kyon's girlfriend. * A good friend of Adam Young, much to the dismay of Heaven and Hell. * Some sects believe Haruhi's position rightfully belongs to Sasaki. But since Sasaki herself does not desire this or any other position in the pantheon, this would be a moot heresynote . Likewise, another group of schismatics believe Kyon is the true God of Tropes. He pretends not to hear them. * Haruhi always keeps her trusty Reset Button, which has caused Status Quo Is God numerous times, such as how Shinji Ikari's moments of happiness get cut short from her pressing it. The only people rivaling her in terms of powers are chaos and Yuji Sakai. ** That is until an enraged Yu Ikari stormed through the Main House and almost killed her. Even though she didn't succeed, Yui did destroy the Reset Button, freeing her son. ** While the Reset Button has since reformed, Whis has agreed to keep an eye on it for the time being. Yui finds this an acceptable solution. * She may have a bit of an ego, but deep down she does care about those around her. Unless you're her enemy. Alignment Incarnations A quartet of Overdeities representing the Four Cardinal Moral Alignments: Good, Evil, Lawful, and Chaotic. Cosmos Cosmos, Goddess of Good and Leader of the Grand United Alliance of Good (Goddess of Harmony) * Theme Song: Keeping the Peace * Overdeity of Good * Symbol: Ten uniquely-shaped Crystals, one for each of her original champions. Alternatively, her counterpart to the Stigma of Chaos, which is White and Feathery as opposed to Black and Spiky. * Alignment: Lawful Good * Portfolio: Preservation of the Balance Between Order and Chaos, Saintliness,Motherliness, Wisdom, Long-Term Planning, Self-Sacrifice For The Greater Good. * Domains: Balance, Destiny, Good, Law, Hope, Protection. * Allies: Cloud Strife, Terra Branford, Zordon, the majority of the Good-aligned deities. * Followers: Onion Knight, Zidane Tribal, Professor Shantotto, Lord Shojo, the Man In The Moon, Palutena, and many others. * Enemies: Melkor, Chaos, Lucifer, YHVH. * Despite being technically less powerful than Iluvatar, his duties as one of the Holy Trinity keeps him from being active all the time in the Grand United Alliance of Good. Thus, Cosmos rose through the ranks to be named leader of the Alliance until further notice. Many of the chaotic members grumbled about the appointment, but as Cosmos is also fully willing to get down and dirty in the war, most eventually came around to the leadership. * Frequents the House of Heroes quite often to help plan with the generals, but will just as readily visit the other houses in order to check on good recruits from said houses. * She gained a place in the Main House in spite of being a Greater Goddess and not an Overdeity at the time. * Is taking part in a grand alliance of the most brilliant minds in the pantheon against the Mad God of Order, the Great Will. She profoundly detests his obsessive desire for all-encompassing order at the cost of every form of freedom, uncaring of the suffering some may endure for many to be preserved. However, she has paid close heed to the rumors stating the Tyrant God was once a kind, loving deity, and also devotes significant resources to finding exactly what, if anything, twisted him into the demented Control Freak he is today. Melkor Melkor, God of Evil, Elder Demon of Those who Aspire to be Diabolical and Leader of The Grand United Alliance of Evil (Morgoth, Bauglir, The Supreme Dark Lord, The Great Enemy, Dark Enemy of the World, Belegurth) * Overdeity of Evil * Alignment: Evil (varies between Lawful, Neutral and Chaotic depending on his mood) * Portfolio: Every single trope of evil EVER. * Domains: Evil, Darkness, Corruption, Tyranny, Destruction, Hatred, Fear, Greed, and many more negative things. * Allies: The Idea of Evil, The Ebon Dragon, in an uneasy "backstab opportunity" truce. For the betting ring on which one consumes or otherwise kills the other first out of sheer hatred of anything powerful (that is not of themselves) to become the True Ultimate Evil, please see Marge Simpson and Tsunade of the House of Commerce. The long shot bet is Azathoth, for those betting on a surprise upset. A recent bet is in the form of Grima, the Fell Dragon, due to the similarities in they can't die normally. * Followers: Almost every villain to ever exist. * He is one of the most powerful and feared of all villains, as the role given to him is to be the very embodiment of evil itself. As such, he can never be truly destroyed, for as long as evil exists in the hearts and minds of all living things in all the myriad universes and realities, then so will he remain Nigh Invulnerable to all attempts to kill him. It does not help matters that you can not destroy him completely unless that you destroy the whole world. * Is behind the creation of almost every villain born in 20th- and 21st-century fiction. * Has spent the past few score thousand years sealed away in the Void by gods now long forgotten. Is highly curious about this newfangled technology stuff mortals have come up with in his absence, but is learning fast enough that he's only set his hair on fire twice so far. Credited by ancient scrolls as developing genetic engineering roughly 20,000 years before any other villain. * Claims to have created life, including dragons. However he can only create corrupted versions of life. * Is rather pissed at Sauron for how poorly evil in Arda was managed in his absence. It took the gods themselves to dethrone Melkor's reign of terror, but all it took was a few midgets and a "hey, look at this squad over here" to dethrone that incompetent minion he had running things. * More recently, The Golden Spider has pissed off Melkor by claiming to be above the God of Evil. The Golden Spider's reasoning is that he is a Creator of Life, much like Eru, who was the one who created Melkor, meaning that Melkor was below him. Understandably, this turned many heads, considering the Golden Spider called such a thing into question. * Is GREATLY displeased by recent events caused by the Great Upheaval which has led to him being upstaged by both Lucifer and YHVH being tied for the position of the Pantheon's number one threat. No one knows what he intends to do yet, but he has been heard muttering that "Law and Chaos are nothing compared to the merciless, annihilating power of True Evil, I shall teach them all that...'' ** Upon learning that some of the most significant members of his alliance had jumped ship over to Lucifer and YHVH's newly created ones, his fury knew no bounds. Volcanic mountain ranges rose all across the streets of the Pantheon and erupted with titanic force, as violent thunderstorms raged in the skies not just above the Pantheon, but above the world(s) of mortals as well. Melkor's ranting earthquake-like voice, full of absolute malice and insanity, echoed and boomed across every House and Temple as he screamed forth a terrible vow, note ** The Great Will yawned and responded: note ** Lucifer's response was considerably more succinct: note * May be afraid of spiders, due to Ungoliant and the Golden Spider. * Will go ballistic if anybody mentions Fingolfin. YHVH YHVH, the Absolute Lawmaker and Leader of the Grand United Alliance of Law (YHWH, Yehowah, Yahweh, Elohim, Sabaoth, Shaddai,Kagutsuchi, Demiurge, Ancient of Days, the Great Will, The Lord) * Theme Music: Omega (YHVH), Major Boss (Sabaoth, Shaddai, Elohim, YHVH),Kagutsuchi Battle 1, Kagutsuchi Battle 2, Merkabah I (Ancient of Days) * Overdeity of Law * Symbol: His Countenance. * Alignment: Pure Law, which translates out to Lawful Good to his loyal followers and Lawful Evil to everyone else. * Portfolio: Villainous Supreme Beings, Tyrannical Abuse of Law, Abominable Abuse of His Own Creation, Soulless Worlds, The Evils of Free Will, Gods Influenced by Their Worshippers,Absolute Moral Authority, Immortality by Proxy, Once-Benevolent Deities Driven Insane,Genocide, Lack of Empathy, Absolute Order * Domains: Light, Law, Creation, Tyranny, Faith, Order. * Followers: "The Loving God," The Creator, a second The Creator, The Occuria, various not-good light-aligned beings, at least until he crosses one too many Moral Event Horizons for even them. * Herald: Metatron * Allies: his five Names, Kagutsuchi, lots and lots of Celestial Paragons and Archangels. Has a tenuous alliances of convenience withDarkseid, Palpatine, Dolores Umbridge, Arthas Menethil, Friday Monday, Megatron, Scorpanok, Nerissa, Gi Guy, Red Skull, Lex Luthor, Destro, Copy X, Frollo and Seymour Guado. * Enemies: Lucifer, and for that matter, the entire Chaos Pantheon, Benevolent creator-figures (he gives them a bad name), Sosuke Aizen(Aizen sees him as an obstacle to his ambitions), Shu Shirakawa, Luka, the GUAG Sisterhood... pretty much everyone with a modicum of Free Will, which is to say, Everyone not listed under "allies". * Apart from the ones hailing from his own multiverse, his "followers" listed above don't so much follow him as work toward the same goal, as they're all fairly powerful themselves and would gladly try to take over his portfolio if given half the chance. However, given the massive legions he has amassed, none of the competitors come nearly close to challenging his role as the Overdeity of Law. * YHVH is also highly intolerant of other Top God candidates, outright seeking the annihilation of all other Creator Gods with limited success. He refuses to acknowledge the existence of any Creator who has proven stronger (not that there are many), and indeed, many of thefriendlier Creators prefer it so, given the kind of press he generates for them. While there have been countless attempts to overthrow him,the desire to return to the stability and order he promises is too great, and as many times as he is destroyed, he invariably comes back. This is why he mocks any and all attempts to remove him from the human spirit or from the Throne of Law. And why he regards the "Pantheonic Rebellion" as a particularly funny if stupid joke. * His Blue and Orange Morality isn't hard to comprehend. It's merely that his Law and Good axes and the Chaos and Evil ones overlapperfectly. Consequently, Chaotic Good is a complete oxymoron to him, as is Lawful Evil. It would be a terrible mistake to define the Great Will as purely evil - horrifying as his acts may be, he ultimately seeks the best for his Chosen, and to save as many as he can to usher them into an egalitarian paradise, with everyone serving as a well-oiled cog under his benevolent, perfect will, happy and protected forever and ever. Any form of freedom or difference is an unnecessary luxury he eventually intends to dispense with, and if a few have to suffer for the many to achieve his dream, so be it. * Through the power of Kagutsuchi and the Conception, he constantly creates and destroys universes in an eternal quest to create his perfect world, studying the variables of Humanity and how to manipulate them better, so he can ultimately purge them, no matter the cost, on every world and every timeline, of The Evils of Free Will. This worked so well some believe Shinryu might have been cribbing ideas from him. * He's the ultimate incarnation of the concepts of Law and Tyranny. It's said that he was once a benevolent god, but was driven to insanity and corruption by a massive flaw in reality. There are literally none who remember how he once was. Few are willing to broach the subject, either for fear of provoking him...or finding out what he has to say. Even worse, nobody's sure of exactly what was/is the flaw in reality that caused the shift. Efforts to find out what this was and eliminate its influence on the Mad God have all failed miserably. ** There was one universe where he tried being more empathetic. More or less worked, except that due to an earlier act of dickery (orchestrating the whole Abel And Cain scenario to create the first martyr and the first murderer) what seemed to be a perfect plan for the domination of Law got derailed and he had to settle for at least preventing that Earth from falling into absolute Chaos. Metatron was ordered to take a note on the incident, file it, and lose it for a while. * He personally has little interest in the Pantheon (he isn't even around most of the time), though he regularly sends envoys and avatars to oversee the situation. * Very similar to the Abrahamic God, but not the same thing. * His legions, while completely loyal, seem to have various degrees of understanding as to what exactly His will is. Most glaringly, the Four Archangels have twice created societies based on deep classist principles against His wishes. Satan is loyal to the principles of Law, not necessarily to Him, Merkabah is half crazy but has a firmer grasp on Law's tenets, Mastema ping-pongs between a selfish jackass and a genuinely helpful Guardian Angel, the Ancient of Days is merely a killing machine, Kuzuryuu was created without a will, the Demiurge is obsessed with sealing all human souls in the physical universe, and He no longer bothers to try to track Samael's allegiances. His sole actual link to the Pantheon and Speaker of His Will is Metatron, but the Voice cannot be everywhere at once. ** To everyone's horror, Metatron managed to send him a partial communiqué about Lucifer's recent activities. The last time someone got under the Great Will's skin as badly as when he received the news, the poor sap responsible was trapped in an endless cycle of death and rebirth, doomed to record the history of the entire Multiverse as a spectator for eternity, forbidden to ever influence the fate of a single world. He doesn't care what Metatron does to both Homura and Madoka. He just wants it to be worse than that. ** To this end, He has been meeting with fellow tyrants Darkseid, Palpatine, Dolores, Arthas, Friday Monday, Megatron, Starscream, Scorpanok, Nerissa, Gi Guy, Red Skull, Lex Luthor, Destro, Copy X, Frollo, and Seymour Guado about forming a "Regime". This news brought great worry to the pantheon, especially to the Sisterhood given his recent plot against Madoka. *** He's also carefully on the lookout for Kouta Kazuraba who could be considered one of Madoka's successors. Not only do they have a similar background, but he also reminds him of the many sons of man who chose to oppose both him and Lucifer (He of course refuses to tell if any of them succeded). * The ascension of YHVH and Lucifer to the Main House caused quite an uproar, especially considering their most recent crimes. Officially, the reason YHVH was finally let in was due to him being an Overdeity and the fact he is the Anthropomorphic Personification of a character alignment. To be truthful, it was due to the ascent of Lucifer: Dream wants to keep a close eye on the fallen angel after he actually managed to bring down a Main House deity, an act originally thought utterly impossible. So he allowed Lucifer in under the pretense of needing to maintain the balance between him and YHVH. The Great Will ate it right up. Lucifer didn't. * One of the few gods to tell Mr. Rogers where to stick it (not in those exact words, perhaps, but still). While YHVH is powerful in his own right, general consensus chalks the action up to YHVH's delusional inability to comprehend the fact that ANYONE could be stronger than him. Still, he did appreciate, however slightly, Rogers' willingness — nay, devotion — to help others. * At the end of the Pantheonic Rebellion, he was captured and sent to the Court of the Gods. Before his trial commenced, he was subjected to a Vigilante style No-Holds-Barred Beatdown. His formal punishment was to be split apart into multiple pieces, and cast back into his own universe with only quasi-deity power until he learned that law and good are not synonomous. Unfortunately, it didn't take. He realized that indeed, law and good are not the same, and declared that law was vastly more important. To everyone's horror, he regained his full power before everyone's eyes and proceeded to form the Grand Alliance of Law, cementing his place as an official member of the Alignment Incarnations and a huge threat in the Pantheon. Lucifer Lucifer, Creator of Chaos and Chairman of the Grand United Alliance of Chaos (Helel, the Lightbringer, Morningstar, Prince of Darkness, The Great Darkness, The Demon Lord, Louis Cypher, the Rebel King of Hell) * Theme Music: Lord of the Netherworld, The Final Battle, VS Last and Lucifer. * Overdeity of Chaos * Symbol: A pair of Angelic and Demonic Wings. * Alignment: Pure Chaos, which translates out to Chaotic Good or Chaotic Neutral for those who consider him an example to follow, and Chaotic Evil for those who disagree with him. * Portfolio: Louis Cypher, Bonus Bosses, Magnificent Bastardry, Absolute Destruction of Law,Superpowered Challenges, Crippling Attacks, Manipulative Bastards, Batman Gambits,Bishonens, Noble Demons, Challenging Ordinary People To Pursue Their Dreams, Creating Utopia, Lucifer Not Being Evil, being summoned by The Power of Friendship, Being aMysterious Backer, The Unfettered. * Domains: Freedom, Chaos, Manipulation, Humanity, Power, Tests, Hope, Change, Ambition, Desire. * Herald: Beelzebub * Allies: Naoki Kashima note , Asura, Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV, The Fiendsnote , Flynn note Homura Akemi, Senator Steven Armstrong, Xenagos, Aleph * Enemies: YHVH, Melkor, Satan, The Magical Girl Sisterhood, The Flood * Humans to impress him: Shu Shirakawa, Kenshiro, Luka. * He's highly secretive of exactly who he is, how he came into being, and his relations with YHVH and humanity: some claim that he is indeed the fallen angel of biblical legend. Other subscribe to the idea that like YHVH, he sprung from the hearts and minds of humans yearning for freedom. In any case, it was he who sparked the creation of the concept of Chaos itself, and he is very vocal on what he believes: a world with absolute freedom where all sentient beings are free to do as they please. He's utterly ruthless in his actions, but make no mistake: he, for good or bad, is with humanity all the way. Yes, he believes in a wild, savage world where power and freedom are the apex of life. But considering the alternative... ** Most of the good and neutral gods still think he's a bastard, though, and that his philosophy of absolute chaos is just as bad as YHVH's own vision of absolute order. Lucifer himself agrees. However, he points out that against the sheer power of his enemy, one either matches him, or dies. ** Just like his former master, he has ascended to the Main House. In doing so, he has lost a lot of his privacy, and thus ability to scheme, as well as much contact with the House of Chaos. He has no issue with this anyway; humans cannot control their desires; the bondage imposed by order will break down, and through that desire a new Lightbringer is born anew. As long as humans wish for freedom, he shall never fade away. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you ask, he managed to find away around this: application for an Alliance. * Whatever you do, don't mistake him for Satan. You'll just piss both of them off. Lucifer simply had the misfortune of being given the same name that the Devil had back when he was an angel of the Lord (not YHVH, but the being he was based on). Better not ask about the fact that Lucifer was once Helel, YHVH's most beloved archangel, either. * Freely accepts that his most often-seen avatar owes much of its appearance to one of his favorite musicians, David Bowie. * Has a cordial relationship with the Chaos Gods, though he is a bit exasperated that they're stuck in the worst of their respective emotions instead of becoming entities of true Chaos and fully encompassing the entire spectrum of the emotions they are supposed to embody. * Has a similar relationship with Discord. Each respects the others' dedication to breaking up the sovereignty of the local Top God in favor of absolute Chaos, but Discord finds Lucifer's interest in humanity's potential boring while Lucifer finds Discord woefully under-motivated. Since Discord forged a bond with Fluttershy, however, Lucifer is cautiously optimistic that Discord may just learn what he's talking about yet. It's at least a first step. * On the other hand, he does not get along with Melkor at all since Melkor believes that Chaos should be all about causing infinite destruction and suffering for the sheer sake of it and sees humanity as nothing more than a mere plaything. Lucifer just sadly shakes his head and muses on "wasted potential". * Is a little upset that his son Adam Young wants nothing to do with him and refers to his foster father as 'Dad'. However, he acknowledges and appreciates the irony, and lets the boy have his space. ** On the other hand, he's not entirely certain how he should feel about the newly ascended Luka, due to the fact that he's the boy'smother in the world he comes from. This makes most any gift-giving day awkward and has made him the butt of several jokes by his enemies. Still, the Lightbringer always manages to feel pride in his "son" for successfully slaying Ilias, YHVH's own Expy and has reserved a spot in the GUAC for him should he decide that he wants to join. * In his attempts to subvert any timeline where the future is determined by YHVH, he has experimented and manipulated others to see what potential futures there are. After many battles against him, he has come to the conclusion that Raidou Kuzunoha The XIV is the "spark" who can ensure that YHVH never has his way. * A very firm believer in the power of Humanity. However, he is also of the opinion that power and freedom are rewards to be seized/earned and not inalienable rights that can be taken for granted. This has caused some friction with Asura and is one of the major points against Lucifer. * Occasional ally of the Fiends. They are not obligated to obey his commands, but are more than willing to work with him if they feel their duty goes hand in hand with Lucifer's plans. * Seems to be on a bit of a Gender Bender streak as of late. He's also been noted to have put a bit more effort into his most recent alias's name and personality. * In contrast with the Great Will, Lucifer understands the concepts of Chaotic Evil and Lawful Good in comparison to his views - he simply has little use for such labels given he himself allows for no limits in his own desires. Despite committing some less-then-savory acts of his own, Lucifer ultimately seeks the best for humanity, and to guide as many as he can to a paradise of true freedom, with everyone given a chance to shape the world based solely on their own competence, without having to worry about being silenced by rules based on arbitrary, ultimately self-serving nonsense. Any form of law or structure are suffocating nuisances he eventually intends to dispense with, and if there are people too weak to survive in the world he dreams of, so be it. * Sick to death of people asking him if he plays the fiddle. For the record, he doesn't, and for a while couldn't for the life of him think of why people kept asking him such a frankly inane question. Eventually someone told him, and, to everyone's surprise, it quickly became a favorite song of his: the idea of a human beating him in a fiddle duel with nothing but his own skill, having the gall to call him a "son of a bitch" and saying he welcomes a rematch at any time was incredible. He still has no intention of learning to play the fiddle himself. * Summoned twice due to The Power of Friendship and representing free will against the Order of Yamato, Satan, and Ameno-Sagiri. Did we mention he defeated Satan with a hug? Kinda important thing to note. He is also the powerful Persona/Demon unlocked by the Seekers of Truth Judgement Arcana and Alcor's Fate. * Important: he's Chaos, not Evil, at least in this incarnation. That portfolio belongs to Nyarlathotep. That being said, don't think he's entirely benevolent, either. While he's not necessarily a Social Darwinist, he is The Unfettered and has been known to support (and act on) extremely Chaotic Evil acts and deities for the sake of his goals. There's a reason so many are wary of him and just how far he's willing to go. Case in point: ** Was noticed observing Homura Akemi from afar, much to the worry of many in the Pantheon: when it comes to finding those with the potential to become powerful warriors of Chaos, Lucifer has proven to be an excellent judge of character. The Pantheon's fears were realized when Homura was spotted spending time with a blonde magical girl calling herself Louisa Ferre. The extent of Lucifer's involvement was shown in full when Homura betrayed Madoka at Lucifer's urging, kicking off an event known as the "Great Upheaval"Using a magatama she got from the Chaos Lord, Homura was able to gain the power she needed to make her strong enough to steal Madoka's own, overthrowing the Law of Cycles with the goal of taking Madoka off the front lines and out of danger. Judging by his previous actions, it is speculated that Lucifer is attempting to lure Homura further into the ways of Chaos, and turn her into yet another general in his war against YHVH. While he is pleased by his success, Homura's clear regret for her actions have given him cause to worry. He has tried to act as a grounding force for her in this regard, convincing her that what she did was a great kindness for Madoka and lending an ear to her worries. *** When it became known that he was behind the "Great Upheaval", Lucifer quickly became one of the most reviled gods in the Pantheon. Most of the good-aligned gods declared that he has officially crossed the Moral Event Horizon in their eyes and are going to see that he is brought to account for it. The forces of The GUAG are currently gearing up for a showdown with him, especially the Magical Girl Sisterhood. He manipulated and twisted Homura's pure feelings of love for Madoka and in their eyes, that is absolutely unforgivable. The only issue is that even inconveniencing him is a rather difficult task, and by doing so, they risk the direct, undivided attention of the Great Will. And Lucifer just won't stop smiling... *** When approached for comment, Lucifer posed a chilling question: "Is it not reasonable that Hope be tested and shattered if found wanting? Would you rather her powers have failed to protect her apostles at a critical moment? Her weakness nearly destroyed the Pantheon: I hope they remember that as they search for a leader truly capable of leading the Sisterhood." *** Declared that he actually felt a little bad for them upon learning more about Madoka's replacement. *** These plans were recently put on hold: YHVH's recent actions, namely threatening to subject the defenseless Madoka to a Fate Worse Than Death to prevent her from ever regaining her former glory have taken precedence as an immediate threat. No one is sure if this was a fortuitous circumstance for Lucifer, or if he actively planned for it: either way, he is perfectly content to observe the conflict and intervene only to prevent it from cooling into a cold war. * Recently he also seems to have taken an interest in another girl, Zero, who with some help from Lucifer ascended as the One Woman Army goddess, despite strong opposition from a number of gods intent on depriving the Lightbringer of as much support as they could. ** Kouta Kazuraba, too, has caught his attention (and the Great Will's) as Madoka's potential successor. Not only do they have similar backgrounds, but he also reminds them of the many sons of man who chose to oppose them both (and may or may not have succeded). Personally, Lucifer's just thrilled - it would seem Humanity's starting to let the lesson sink in... * Has finally encountered someone capable of astounding even him, in Shu Shirakawa, who managed to temporally annihilate both his and the still absent YHVH's temples with his Neo Granzon upon his arrival in the Pantheon. Lucifer seems genuinely confused as to why a man of such utter unpredictability is choosing to oppose rather than side with him. Shu, for his part, claims that he finds any deity who manipulates others for their cause, be they Lawful or Chaotic, to be a great personal offense to him and promises to send him, the Great Will, Nyarlathotep, Melkor, the 4 Chaos Gods and anyone else he deems distasteful to the inescapable oblivion of going beyond the event horizon of a black hole, someday. This did not have the desired reaction; instead, Shu only received raucous applause from Lucifer - his goal is to free Humankind from the yoke of all Gods, not rule it! Should Shu manage to enact such a feat without harming the human spirit, Lucifer has agreed to go quietly into his can. Now the matter remains of proving this is possible... * Is entirely aware that the only reason he ascended was due to the Main House wanting to keep closer tabs on him. Desiccated Gods Others who have a bigger influence in the Pantheon belong here. * Desiccated Gods 1 * Desiccated Gods 2 * Desiccated Gods 3 High Spirits of Genres Special mention to these special gods. The Man With No Name, The Spirit of The West * Rank: High Spirit of The Old West * Theme Song: "The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly" * Alignment: Lawful Neutral * Symbol: A black hat, a Poncho, and a Smith & Wesson Revolver * Portfolio: Spaghetti Western, Badass Bandolier, Badass Poncho, Black and Gray Morality, Bounty Hunter, Crapsack World, The Drifter, The Gunslinger, Quick Draw,Improbable Aiming Skills, No Name Given, Good Is Not Nice, Foreign Westerns, Anti-Heroes * Followers: Quentin Tarantino * Allies: ** (ascended) John Wayne ** (non-ascended) Sergio Leone * Enemies: (non-ascended) George Lucas and Gene Roddenberry, as their works helped to decrease interest in the Old West. * Was granted Godhood in Rango. * Not much is known about this spirit, as he's quite aloof and mostly keeps to himself. The Forefathers Homer and Hesiod, the Fathers of Western Literature * (Homer on the left, Hesiod on the right) * Creators of Literature * Symbols: The Greek Language. * Portfolio: The Iliad, Theogony, The Odyssey, Works and Days. * Allies: The Greek Gods, Virgil. * Although their works are predated by The Epic of Gilgamesh, Homer and Hesiod are among THE oldest authors in recorded history, and Homer's "The Iliad" is the oldest work of Western literature. Both authors converted their tales from the older Oral Tradition into the written word, preserving the stories they told for future generations. As such, they are the fathers and "creators" of many of the tropes a number of the Gods in the pantheon embody. * Virgil's The Aeneid and its writing style was directly inspired by the works of Homer, as can be seen through the story's inherent connection to the Trojan War. Virgil was delighted to see the ancient authors welcomed into the Pantheon, especially Homer. Terry Pratchett, God of Trope Identificationnote (Pterry, Professor Sir Terence David John Pratchett OBE, DLit, DLit, DLit, DLit, DLit, Blackboard Monitor) * Overdeity * Symbol: Four giant elephants standing atop an extremely giant turtle * Alignment: Chaotic Good * Portfolio: Subversion, Deconstruction, Lampshade Hanging, Justification * Domains: Creation, Death, Trickery * Followers: Gilgamesh, Akira Takano, Othar Tryggvassen, Gentleman Adventurer!, Thursday Next, Andrew Hussie * Underlings: The Great A'Tuin, Rincewind * Created the Theory of Narrative Causality, the principle which ALL fictional realities have to one degree or another. * Shed his mortal coil in 12 March 2015 so he could dedicate more time to the fabric of narrativenote itself. According to the Theory of Narrative Causality, this automatically earned him a promotion to Overdeitynote . * Also has a seat on the House of Philosophy and is a Storytelling Preservatornote in the House of Narrative.